


A New Life

by Basez_Dreams



Series: Surprise, Surprise 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final installment in the Surprise, Surprise 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

Sam sighed and shut down his laptop. As much as he wanted to get all the final preparations completed, his back was beginning to protest. He knew better than to ignore it, only having gotten over his most recent bout of backache a few days ago.  
  
He stood and stretched, arching his back to try and work out all the kinks before he made his way into Bobby’s kitchen for a drink, only to find Dean already at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, opening mail.  
  
He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and leant against the counter as he took a deep drink. He watched Dean for a long moment, wondering what he was looking at, when finally his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
“Whatcha got there?” Sam asked, setting the now empty bottle beside the sink.  
  
Dean jumped, a little startled, apparently not noticing Sam’s entry. “Jesus! Where’d you come from?”  
  
Sam smiled and moved to sit on the chair next to his lover. He leaned in a gave Dean a kiss, gently pressing his lips against Dean’s stubbled cheek. Instead of answering Dean’s question, he repeated his own.  
  
“The papers for my ’new identity’ ,” Dean told him, eyes shifting over the sheets in front of him. “I am now officially Dean Forrester.”  
  
Sam sat in silence for a moment, taking in what Dean had just told him. It now meant that they were another step closer to being married in an _almost_ legal way. “Wow. It’s really happening.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, his hand reaching out and catching Sam’s, squeezing his fingers gently. He suddenly smiled and turned his body towards Sam. “You’re gonna be my husband!” he exclaimed, his smile lighting up his face.  
  
Sam laughed, nodding his head, as he, too, smiled brightly. “You are too goddamn cute, you know that?”  
  
Dean wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowing slightly. “Cute? You think I’m cute?!”  
  
Sam nodded, his eyes shining brightly. “Fuck yeah I do.” He leaned in again and this time caught Dean’s lips with his own, sighing as Dean’s lips parted, allowing his tongue entry.  
  
Before the kiss could get much deeper, Sam felt a prominent kick in his stomach, signifying that Joseph wanted some attention, too.  
  
“You ok?” Dean asked, eyes drifting to Sam’s much larger stomach.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam grinned, his heart swelling in his chest at the concern he saw in Dean's eyes. “I just think our boy wants a little attention himself.”  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Dean winked at Sam as he scraped his chair back and got on his knees in front of his brother. “You want a bit of attention, hey baby boy?” Dean’s hands gently cupped Sam’s stomach, and almost immediately Joseph moved, kicking out towards Dean’s touch.  
  
Sam pouted. “Not fair. He’s living inside me and he likes you better.”  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Dean mock scolded. “He likes us both the same and when he’s finally here, I bet you anything you two will be inseparable.”  
  
Sam smiled gently, his heart swelling further. “You really think so?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean grinned back. “I do.”  
  
They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the moment. That is, until John walked in, covered in oil, belching loudly, heading straight for the fridge. He stopped short when he saw the imtimate scene between his sons.  
  
“Er, sorry boys. Didin’t know you were in here.” He had the decency to look away, completing his mission to the fridge.  
  
“That’s ok,” Sam said as Dean got back up and slid onto his chair. “You any closer to getting the truck going?”  
  
John swallowed half a bottle of water in just a couple of gulps before he answered. “I think so. The damn thing just won’t keep going as soon as I release the clutch. I swear, if it doesn’t…”  
  
“I don’t understand why you don’t just buy a new one,” Dean said as he looked at John. “That one has given you nothing but shit and yet you break your back repairing it time and time again.”  
  
“What if I told you to go trash the Impala and buy a new one?” John countered, lips quirking in a slow smirk. When his eldest son’s eyes narrowed, he nodded. “Exactly. She has got me out of more scrapes than hot dinners and I’ll be damned if I'll just get rid of her.”  
  
Sam smiled at the conversation. He could remember a time when he yearned for normality in his life, but now, sitting here and listening to his brother and father squabble, he knew that this was his normal and he was more than happy about that.  
  
“What’re you smiling at over there?” John asked, his eyebrow raised.  
  
Sam shook his head, feigning innocence. “Oh nothing. Hey, Dean’s papers came today.”  
  
John pushed away from the counter, moving closer to his sons. He braced his hands on the table as he leaned over and peered at the white sheets laying across the surface. “Oh yeah? You’re Dean Forrester now, huh?” He lifted his head, looking at the young man with a curious look.  
  
Dean nodded. “Yeah. Only to become a Winchester again in a couple of weeks.”  
  
“You’re still ok with this, aren’t you?” Sam asked, his brow drawing together as John ceased to say anything for a couple of moments.  
  
“Of course I am, Sammy. I’m happy for you two, I really am.”  
  
Sam let the air rush out of his lungs in a long whoosh, relief warming his chest. “You have no idea how glad I am you are our father.”  
  
“And you,” John started as he walked around the table to stand beside Sam, reaching down to clasp his shoulder, “have no idea how glad I am you are my sons. I am so proud of you…and I have something I want to talk to you about.”  
  
“Ok, now this sounds ominous,” Dean chuckled.  
  
John sat down and faced them both before he started talking. “I want to ask you where you’re planning to stay when and before Joseph gets here.”  
  
“Um,” Dean looked at Sam, eyes creasing in thought. “I don’t think we've talked about it, have we?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “No. I guess we kinda assumed we’d stay here.”  
  
“Well, what if I told you you didn’t have to stay here? What if I told you that you could have your own house, Joseph with his own nursery, and all of you with your own privacy?”  
  
“What the hell are you going on about?” Dean questioned, clearly confused. “We don’t have the money to have all that.”  
  
John sighed, looking down at his black-streaked hands. This was proving to be slightly more difficult than he had planned. “You don’t need any money. Listen, I want you to hear me out and not say anything before I have finished, ok?” At their solemn nods, he continued.  
  
“The house back in Lawrence…I still own it. I couldn’t sell it, it had too many memories, but at the same time I couldn’t live there, so until Jenny and her kids left, I have been renting it out. I never spent the money from the rent, so it’s still in the bank gathering interest and now the house is empty…and I want you two, if you want to, to live there and take the money to spend on my grandson.”  
  
Silence filled the room, the only sound coming from the steady hum of the fridge. It took a long while before either Sam or Dean could bring themselves to say anything.  
  
“You kept the house?” Sam asked, needing to be clear. “While we lived out of motels and struggled to find money to be able to afford to eat?”  
  
“It wasn’t like that, Sam, I promise. I just couldn’t do anything with the house or the money. It didn’t feel right, but now it does.”  
  
Sam shook his head and started to stand, pushing himself up awkwardly. “I’m sorry dad,” he sniffed, wiping a hand across his eyes as they began to fill with tears, “but I don’t understand.”  
  
“Sammy, please..I thought…”  
  
Sam raised his hand cutting his father off. “I‘m going to go lay down and think about this.” With one hand resting on his stomach, he slowly left the kitchen and went upstairs, locking the bedroom door before he crawled onto the bed and let tears silently fall.  
  
Back downstairs, John looked forlornly at the way Sam had just gone, while Dean looked at him.  
  
“If it helps any, I understand why you did it, and I think Sam does, too. His hormones are just all crazy-like at the moment.”  
  
John smiled a weary smile at his son’s best efforts to comfort him. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I guess I should’ve learned a long time ago that’s just not possible.”  
  
Dean reached over and placed his hand on his father’s arm, squeezing gently. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. You _did_ do the right thing, and you know it. There is no way we would have been able to live there and just go on. We had to follow this path, and there ain’t no other way about that. Plus, you’re right about it being the right time now. I’m sure Mom’ll want us there.”  
  
John nodded, sniffing quietly. “I bet she would, too.” He sighed deeply and glanced up at the ceiling. “You think Sam’ll come round?”  
  
Dean nodded, although he would wager that it would take a lot of convincing from himself. “I know he will. And for what it’s worth dad, thanks. For this. For the money. I know Sam wanted Joseph to have the best and now he can. It just, it means a lot.”  
  
John smiled at the gratitude his oldest son was displaying. “You are so goddamn welcome. Anything for my boys; all three of you.”  
  
“I love you, Dad.” Dean spoke honestly, a rare chance for him to be this open with his father and vice versa.  
  
“Love you too, son.”  
  
******  
  
Dean waited a good hour before he made his way upstairs to see if Sam was ok. He tried to open the door, but when it didn’t budge, he knew his brother had locked the door. He rapped on the wooden barricade, hoping Sam was awake.  
  
“Sam? Can you let me in?” He waited a few seconds before he knocked again, this time a little harder. “C’mon Sam; open up.” He was about to knock a third time, but he heard shuffling inside the room, so he assumed Sam was making his way to let him in.  
  
When the door opened, he stepped inside as Sam made his way back to the bed, laying down and turning away from him. Dean sighed quietly and shut the door behind him, making sure to click the lock back into place.  
  
He paused for a moment before he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed behind his brother, curling around him, making sure they were touching down the length of their bodies.  
  
“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean whispered, his lips brushing against the back of Sam’s neck. He grinned slightly at the light shiver that ran through Sam’s body.  
  
“Nothing,” came the mumbled reply, and Dean was suddenly transported back to when Sam was 10 years old and had been sent to his room for swearing at their father. “Tired.”  
  
Dean knew a blatant lie when he heard one, and shook his head. “Don’t give me that,” he replied gently. “Why did what Dad told us upset you so much?”  
  
Sam suddenly pushed away from Dean and flipped over, his face full of incredulous disbelief. “Why _didn’t_ it upset you?” Sam returned, eyes narrowed, forehead creased.  
  
“Because I get _why_ he did it.” Dean told him calmly. “And I’m a little surprised that you don’t.”  
  
“You mean you understand why he put us through living out of a fucking car? Never settling down anywhere? Being so hungry that you went and stole? Oh yes, now I see it as clear as a fucking bell!” Sam rolled his eyes as he sat up and turned away from his brother, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
“You can be so stupid sometimes, you know that? Jesus, we were there, too, ok? You weren’t the only one who had to live like that. And before you even say it, it had nothing to do with Dad trying to make us harder or make us better hunters.” Dean paused to try and calm the anger that was bubbling through his chest, really not wanting to fight with Sam, even though he annoyed the crap out of him. He sat up so he could watch his brother as he continued. “He did it because it hurt too much.”  
  
That made Sam stop. He shifted slightly so he could turn back and look at Dean, who was now looking and focusing on the bedspread. “What?”  
  
“That house was the first place they had together. Mom and Dad had been there for about a year before I was born. I remember Dad telling me that place was a wreck when they first moved in, but they had fixed it up together and made it theirs.”  
  
“I didn’t know that.”  
  
Dean continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken. “That fire wiped every good memory from that house; it took them like the demon took Mom’s life and almost yours. The insurance covered the restoration, but Dad couldn’t live there again. He couldn’t sell it, either, so he rented it out and what money he got from it, he saved.”  
  
“But why have all that money there and not use it? We needed it, sometimes desperately,” Sam asked, his throat swollen slightly with emotion.  
  
“Because no amount of money could come close to what he lost.” Dean looked up when Sam failed to say anything and saw the way Sam’s shoulders were trembling as he tried to hold what he was feeling inside.  
  
“I-I’m such an asshole,” Sam breathed, his voice full of remorse. “Why do I always think the worst?”  
  
“Well, we haven’t really given you much reason to think anything else, have we?” Dean tried to joke, but it failed to work.  
  
“If I always think the worst of my father, how the hell is Joseph going to know to treat me any better?” Silent tears traced down Sam’s cheeks, and as Dean’s arms wrapped around him, he turned as best he could, sinking into the embrace.  
  
“Joseph isn’t going to be like that. We’re going to make sure we give him the best upbringing we can, and he will love you so much. I don’t see how he couldn't.” Dean kissed Sam on the side of his head, smoothing his hands down his hormonal brother’s back.  
  
“How am I going to even look at him?” Sam asked, snuffling against Dean’s neck. “I’m so horrible that he’ll probably take back the offer and then Bobby’ll kick us out and then we’ll be homeless!”  
  
Dean kept the chuckle that was itching to come out down in his throat. “Sam, I think you’re being slightly over-dramatic now. Dad won’t take back what he said. All you need to do is apologise and talk to him. It’ll all be fine.”  
  
Sam’s tears began to dry up, but he stayed firmly where he was, enjoying the heat that was emanating from his brother. “If it all goes wrong, I’m gonna blame you.”  
  
This time, Dean did laugh, holding Sam tighter to him. “I promise, if it all goes wrong, you can blame me. But it won’t, so neither of us has anything to worry about.”  
  
“Ok,” Sam agreed, believing Dean’s words. He kissed Dean on his neck, enjoying the soft sound that escaped Dean’s mouth.  
  
“If you keep doing that,” Dean said, breathing much deeper all of a sudden, “we won’t be leaving the room for a long while.”  
  
Sam pulled back and grinned sheepishly. He had been meaning to talk to Dean about that. He ducked his head and started fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, ignoring Dean’s now lust-filled looks. “Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you about…that.”  
  
“About what?” Dean asked confused.  
  
“About…about sex.” Sam looked up at Dean, almost beginning to feel stupid for what he was about to say, but this was what he wanted and it needed to be said. “I want us to wait until our wedding night before he have sex again.” Dean’s incredulous look was about what he was expecting.  
  
“You want…no…sex?” Dean barely choked out, his eyes wide with something akin to shock.  
  
“Not no sex ever, just until we’re married. You know…to make it more special.” Sam’s fingers continued to fiddle with his shirt, unexplained nerves filling his gut.  
  
“So, no sex…until we’re married?”  
  
Sam nodded, eyes cast down, feeling so incredibly stupid, but having no way of taking it back now. “Yeah.” He felt Dean’s hand cup his cheek, so he lifted his head, afraid to see the laughter on Dean’s face, but surprised when he saw nothing of the sort.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean started, looking Sam directly in the eye. “You go downstairs and find Dad to make up with him, and we won’t have sex until we’re married.”  
  
Sam’s eyes brightened; Dean really wasn’t making fun of him! “You mean that? You’ll do this for me?”  
  
“Sam, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you,” Dean replied honestly, albeit mushily. “But you have to go talk to Dad, ok? He’s feeling like shit right now.”  
  
Sam nodded solemnly before he grinned widely and leant forward, capturing Dean’s lips with his own. His hands came up and cupped Dean’s neck, his tongue seeking his brother’s as he stole his breath from his mouth. He pulled back as suddenly as he leant in, mouth kiss-swollen and shiny with saliva. “I love you,” he panted before he got off the bed and hurried out of the room as quickly as his pregnant body could carry him.  
  
Dean watched Sam go, the realisation of what he had just agreed to hitting him. He shook his head, face planting firmly into his open palms.  
  
“Oh God,” he despaired. “I’m doomed!”  
  
*****  
  
Sam found John back outside working on his truck, head buried under the bonnet. It never ceased to amaze him how much Dean and their father had in common. But he let that thought leave him as a spanner clattered to the floor and John started cussing up a storm.  
  
“You ok, Dad?” Sam asked, approaching him somewhat cautiously, unsure if he wanted to talk to him.  
  
“Yeah. Damn bolt slipped.” John stood up straight and wiped his hands on the old rag that was placed next to him.  
He looked at his youngest son and frowned, noticing the hesitation in his posture. “What can I do for you, Sam?”  
  
“I wanted to apologise…for earlier. I had no right to say the things I did, especially when I didn’t understand everything.” He stopped for a second to see whether John would say anything, but when he didn’t, he continued. “Dean filled me in on a few things and…Dad, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Seeing Sam so obviously distraught brought John’s stony façade crashing down, and he stepped forward to pull Sam into an embrace. “Don’t worry about it, son. We all say things we regret. I should know more than most.”  
  
Sam shook his head against John, his chin propped up on his shoulder. “I never gave you a chance to explain and I’m so sorry I thought the worst. It was just a bit of a shock, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, Sammy,” John replied, “I know. And you’re totally forgiven, ok? I don’t want you dwelling on it and causing yourself unnecessary stress.”  
  
Sam chuckled and nodded, pulling back and grinning widely at his father. “Thanks Dad.”  
  
John patted Sam’s shoulder, the touch oddly comforting to them both. “Now, have you decided if you want to take up my offer?”  
  
Sam took a moment to think, but really, there wasn’t much to think about it. “Yeah…if that’s ok…”  
  
John rolled his eyes and smiled at his son. “Of course it’s ok! I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t! But you have to know, it’s been empty for a couple of years so it needs a lot of work doing to it.”  
  
“Will, will you help with that? I mean, I would if I could without being yelled at, and even though Dean would do it all, I would rather he didn’t exhaust himself.” Sam bit his lower lip, hoping John would say ’yes’. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to go back to that house, but he hoped John was ready to go there again.  
  
“You don’t need to ask,” John told him, although his heart swelled with love for his son at his consideration. “I’ll be there. It’s time that place had a new set of memories.”

 

**

  
Preparations for the wedding ceremony were finally finished, for now at least, but Dean had never been so stressed in his life. They had moved back to Kansas, and while Sam didn’t remember the house, both Dean and John were hit with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. At one point, Sam thought that they were both going to flee. But the moment passed and they stepped through the doors into what was now Sam and Dean’s home.  
  
The first job that beckoned was a room for themselves. Dean was none too fussed about what it looked like. As long as it had a bed, he didn’t care. Sam, on the other hand, had it all planned out. It was the first time he really had any control over how his bedroom would look, so he carefully picked everything out, right down to the tiniest detail.  
  
Other than the actual planning, Sam was banished from doing any sort of work, which was fine with him because he much preferred to sit back and watch his brother getting all hot and sweaty. Hey, he may have decided on no sex before their wedding, but there was no harm in looking, was there?  
  
And he was having the time of his life watching Dean try to control his ’urges’. Every time he ’accidentally’ brushed up against him or gave a carefully placed kiss, he knew exactly what it did to his brother, and it gave him the warmest feeling knowing that he was able to do that.  
  
It didn’t take long for their bedroom to be fixed up. They decided that Dean’s old bedroom was more appropriate, rather than their parents old room. The nursery was going to be in that room and a spare bedroom where Sam’s old room was. It felt better all round for the small family. That way, they could build new memories while erasing the bad.  
  
*****  
  
Sam awoke one night to an incessant banging coming up through the floor boards. He reached out to wake Dean to find out what it was, but his fingers met cool sheets, his lover no where in sight.  
  
He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and sat up, sighing when he realised what it could be, and most probably was. He groaned lowly when he felt Joseph kick him hard, shifting restlessly inside him. He guessed his baby didn’t like the interrupted sleep either.  
  
With one hand rubbing soothingly across his stomach, he made his way downstairs to where the noise was coming from. He found Dean banging the hell out of a chisel, trying to get off the old tiles in the kitchen. It seemed Dean hadn’t noticed his presence, too focused on what he was doing. Sam took a moment to look at him, and saw the strained look on his face. Sure, it could be from the exertion from what he was doing, but Sam knew better.  
  
“You know what time it is?” Sam spoke up, making Dean miss the end of the chisel and smack the hammer into his hand.  
  
“God _damnit_ Sam!” Dean dropped the tools and shook out his hand, trying to shake the pain away.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean…I didn’t mean to. I’ll…” he sniffed, hormones suddenly all over the place. “I’ll go back upstairs.”  
  
Dean sighed, hand forgotten, and reached out for his brother. “Sam, wait. You don’t have to. You just made me jump is all.”  
  
Sam swallowed and stepped over to Dean, accepting the hug that was bestowed upon him. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispered, face buried where neck met shoulder. Joseph chose to kick him in that moment, just as hard as before, and he gasped, hand immediately going down to his abdomen.  
  
“You ok? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, eyes wide and suddenly scared.  
  
“Nothing…he’s just getting too strong. It kinda hurts,” Sam pouted, hand still rubbing on his tummy, soon joined by Dean’s. “I don’t think he likes being woken up in the middle of the night.”  
  
Dean had the decency to look ashamed, his eyes now down-cast, studying his feet. “I didn’t realise I was being so loud,” he admitted.  
  
“I gathered, but why’re you up now? It’s like, 2am.”  
  
Dean shrugged, stepping away to pick up his tools. “Couldn’t sleep.” He didn’t divulge any more information than that.  
  
“Bad dream?” When Dean shook his head in the negative, Sam frowned. “Was I snoring?” Dean cracked a smile at that, but again, shook his head. “What was it then?”  
  
“Mfreeinow,” he mumbled under his breath, ignoring Sam’s gaze.  
  
“Umm, _what_?” Sam asked, eyebrows rising.  
  
“I’m freaking out.” Dean said more clearly now, going back to chipping away at the tiles; that is, until Sam’s hands came up and put a halt to the motion.  
  
Sam’s hands cupped Dean’s and used them to turn him so he was facing him, although he still refused to look him in the eye. “About what? …Joseph?”  
  
Dean shook his head vehemently, gaze shooting up to look Sam in the eye. “No!” he exclaimed. “No. Never. God, Sammy, he is the thing I am most excited about. I couldn’t ever start freaking out about him…I already love him so much.” He smiled gently when he touched Sam’s abdomen and felt the ripples under his palm.  
  
“Then why…?” Sam was confused. If he wasn’t freaking about Joseph, then he was lost.  
  
“It’s this house,” Dean admitted. “There’s so much to be done! I want it finished before we get married, which is in like, two weeks, and then Joseph will be here two months after that and I just need to get it done.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam spoke softly, but sternly. “We’ve got plenty of time to do it. You need to calm down and come back to bed, or you’ll exhaust yourself.”  
  
“But Sam? The tiles…”  
  
“Will still be here in the morning,” Sam finished for his brother, already pulling him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Dean went willingly, obviously the tiredness catching up with him.  
  
When they were back in their room, Dean was nearly asleep, eyelids heavy and drooping closed. Sam guided him onto the bed, and with minimal fuss, Dean was tucked in and within moments was asleep. Sam climbed in after, and Dean automatically gravitated towards him, fingers curling into the material that was stretched across his stomach. Sam didn’t go to sleep right away, instead he lay there and watched Dean sleep, his face looking uncharacteristically innocent. He could feel Joseph moving within him, and he suddenly found himself hoping that their son would look like his brother. He couldn’t imagine a more beautiful child than that.  
  
Eventually, the warmth within the bed and the gentle rhythm of Dean’s breath lulled him into a dreamless sleep, nightmares kept at bay.  
  
*****  
  
A week passed, and time couldn’t be moving any quicker. The house was gradually coming together. They had need to enlist the help of others, otherwise there would be no way it would be finished before the wedding. Bobby, Ash, Jo and Caleb had offered their services, and much to Dean's relief, they weren’t half bad.  
  
Sam was concentrating on the last minute details for the wedding, sorting out accommodations in Canada, making sure they had all the right papers and such. He wasn’t prepared for the very big spanner that hit the works.  
  
*****  
  
Dean made his way quickly downstairs, hearing Sam’s raised voice and obvious distress. He found his brother pacing the room, face flushed red, hand gripping his phone so tightly it looked like it was moments away from snapping.  
  
“What do you mean he can’t do it? We confirmed over two months ago…” There was a pause as Sam listened to the person on the other end talk. “So basically, what your telling me that we have no minister, and we're basically screwed?” Another pause. “Yeah, well, fuck you too!!” Sam flipped the phone shut and threw it across the room, where, thankfully, it landed on their new plush couch.  
  
“Sam? What was that about?” Dean stepped in and reached out to touch his brother, only to be shrugged off. “Sam?” It was then he noticed Sam’s shoulders were shaking, and if he were only mildly concerned before, he was going crazy with worry now. “What’s going on?”  
  
“The wedding,” came the choked reply. “It’s off.”  
  
Dean wasn’t prepared for those words, not at all. This had to be some kind of cruel joke…right? Oh God, Sam didn’t want to marry him…Sam had second thoughts. He never understood what people meant when they said that their world was ripped out from underneath them, but now he knew. “W-why? Why don’t you want to marry me? Whatever I’ve done, I swear, I'll fix it…I can change…please Sam, I need you.” Dean’s voice cut off with a broken sob, his knees feeling suddenly weak.  
  
“Dean...what’re you…? You think I don’t want you?” Sam wiped away his own tears of frustration in favour of setting his brother straight. It actually unnerved him to see Dean react like this. The stress of everything must be getting to him, too.  
  
“You’re cancelling the wedding, Sam. I think that speaks for itself.” Dean backed up, away from Sam, until his legs hit the couch and he sat down, head in his hands as his heart continued to break.  
  
“No, no it doesn’t! Goddamnit Dean, don’t be like this, I can’t take this as well!” Sam sobbed, so overcome with everything he was trying to do and deal with coupled with the hormones that were rampaging through his body. “The minister cancelled…we don’t have a minister…and how, how could you think I don’t want you?”  
  
Sam’s words pierced through his despairing mind, his breath catching. He looked up, wiping quickly at his eyes, his face full of confused hope. “The minister…what?”  
  
“The minister cancelled. We have no one to marry us, that’s why it’s cancelled, not because I don’t love you!”  
  
“So, you wanna marry me, but the minister has cancelled and now _we_ have to cancel?” Dean tried to clarify, even as relief was coursing through his veins  
  
“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, slouching down on the couch next to Dean.  
  
“Well, we’ll get another one,” Dean suggested, taking one of Sam’s hands in his own, before lifting it up to his lips to kiss it softly.  
  
“No, there’s not enough time! The ceremony is in a week and there is no way we can get one on such short notice.” Sam turned to wrap himself round Dean, the situation getting too much for him.  
  
“I’ll do it,” came a voice from behind them, and they both turned to see John standing there, looking slightly guilty, but at the same time, pleased with himself.  
  
“What?” Dean asked, somewhat mystified.  
  
“I second that,” Sam spoke up, his eyes wide and confused. “What?”  
  
“Oh, come on. Don’t look at me like I’m crazy,” John said, stepping fully into the room. “I want to do this for you, and who else are you gonna choose? Ash?”  
  
“He does have a point,” Dean said, turning to Sam.  
  
“What? Dad, you’re not exactly do-gooder of the year, and besides, the wedding is in a week; how’re you going to get ordained by then?”  
  
“The internet,” John spoke a matter-of-factly, feeling pleased with himself. “Jim told me about it a while ago, you know, complaining about it, and _hello_? Have you never seen that episode it _Friends_?”  
  
“Since when did you start watching _Friends_?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed. “Next you’re going to say you’re a big fan of _Days of Our Lives_.”  
  
“To be honest, I prefer _Passions_ , but that’s beside the point. I want to do this for you, and the way I see it, this is your last choice.”  
  
“He does have a point, you know, Sam.” Dean looked at his brother, trying to decipher what was going on behind that green gaze.  
  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked eyes wide and trusting. “If you do this, then you can’t suddenly freak out and not want to do it. I couldn’t take it if you decided right before the ceremony that it would be too weird for you.”  
  
“You can trust me with this. I want to do it for you, and besides, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t. I couldn’t hurt you boys by taking it back.” John stood there, waiting for a reply, quite prepared to be shot down. But he was more than pleasantly surprised when Sam carefully stood and walked over to embrace him.  
  
“Thank you so much,” he whispered into John’s neck. “I don’t…I just…you are the best dad ever!”  
  
John chuckled at his youngest son’s gratitude and enthusiasm. “You are very welcome. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for the both of you. Now, you better let me go so I can go and get myself ordained.” He laughed a little as he pulled away. “Now that is a sentence I never thought I would say.” He gave Dean a smile and clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, leaving his sons alone.  
  
“C’mere,” Dean smiled, standing and holding his arms open for his brother to step in. Sam, without any hesitation, allowed himself to be folded into his lover's embrace. “You ok?”  
  
“Couldn’t be better,” Sam spoke honestly. Everything was finally sorted for the ceremony, and now he could relax. He bit his lip, considering his actions before he placed a soft kiss on Dean’s neck, causing Dean’s breath to stutter.  
  
“Sammy?”  
  
“Shhh. Just because we’re waiting until next week doesn’t mean we can’t make out a little bit.” Sam grinned to himself as he placed another, now open mouth, kiss against Dean’s stubbly neck.  
  
Dean groaned, and knew for his sanity that this was not a good idea, but with Sam’s lips pressed against him like that, he couldn’t help but give in. He guided Sam back over to the couch and sat down with Sam straddling his lap the best he could with his baby bump between them.  
  
Sam’s hands cupped Dean’s face as he drew his lips towards his, needing so desperately to feel this connection. He groaned deep in his chest as Dean’s mouth opened immediately to his questing tongue. The taste of his brother filled his senses and he groaned, pushing to get closer, to get more. He could feel his body react with the way Dean’s hands were now caressing under his t-shirt, fingers barely touching his overheated skin.  
  
Dean pulled back slightly and grinned at his brother’s slightly dazed face. His hands moved under Sam’s butt, and he lifted up, shifting so that Sam was now reclining on the soft cushion and he was turned on his side, hovering over him. He bit his lower lip as his index and middle fingers of his left hand traced against Sam’s. His lips quirked in a small smile as he leaned in, removing his fingers. He replaced them with his mouth, kissing his brother deeply.  
  
A fleeting thought came to his mind, about maybe he should return to the decorating, but when Sam made noise like that, he pushed that thought from his mind and allowed to get lost in Sam.  
  
******  
  
Dean propped the paint brush into the can and stepped back to look at the finished wall. That was it; the last room in the house was complete, and with two days to spare. He wouldn’t let Sam up there until the paint was dry and the fumes were gone, but their baby now had the perfect nursery. He had one surprise that he needed to go out and get before it really would be complete.  
  
Dean had caught Sam browsing the internet, looking at cribs, and it seemed his brother had found the perfect one, but was put off by the price. Even though they had a fair amount of money now, Sam still didn’t feel comfortable spending that much. But when Dean and his father had been in town, they came across an old antique store. They weren’t even going to go in, but out of the corner of his eye, he had seen it. The same crib, just a hundred dollars cheaper. He had bought it then and there and had made arrangements to pick it up in a few days when Sam was out.  
  
John had loaned him his truck, and after he had cleared away the mess he had made, he was heading out the door, a smile on his face as he thought about Sam’s reaction.  
  
When he arrived, the old lady who owned the store greeted him warmly, even going so far as giving him a peck on his cheek. Dean blushed under the lady's, Thelma, affections, and she laughed, patting the side of his cheek.  
  
“Your father not with you?” She questioned as she led him through the store into the back.  
  
“No, he’s…away…for a couple of days.” Dean told her, somewhat truthfully.  
  
“He on the hunt again, is he? That man should really learn to settle down. He’s too old for all that combat.” She smiled widely as Dean looked at her slack mouthed.  
  
“Er, what?” Dean asked, none too eloquently.  
  
“Missouri and I are very close friends,” she told him by way of explanation. “She’s more psychic where as I am more…magical.”  
  
“You’re a witch?” he gasped, looking like a fish out of water.  
  
“Don’t look so surprised, young man. Lawrence is full of unusual things and people. No one was really surprised to see you Winchesters back here. You’re somewhat of a legend.”  
  
“Ok, I’m beginning to feel like I’ve stepped into _Erie Indiana_.” Dean muttered to himself, all this feeling slightly bizarre.  
  
“Oh hush now,” Thelma scolded lightly. “It’s only really a small minority of people who fight for the same reasons you do who know about you. And nobody is a threat. I can swear to you on that.” She finally came to a halt by the crib, all ready to go. “Now, get this loaded up and get back to that brother of yours. If you’re not careful, he’ll be back before you.” And with a wink, she turned and left him alone.  
  
“This place is getting freakier and freakier.”  
  
*****  
  
Dean had managed to get everything in place, and with the windows left open, the fumes from the paint had mostly escaped. His hearing pricked up when he heard a car come to a halt and then doors closing. Sam was back, and Dean suddenly found himself feeling very nervous about his reaction.  
  
He took a couple of breaths before he headed downstairs to find Sam.  
  
Dean found him in the kitchen, a couple of shopping bags and grocery bags piled on the kitchen counter. He, Jo and Ash were laughing about something; Dean wasn’t entirely sure what. He cleared his throat and Sam looked up, a beautiful smile spreading across his face.  
  
“What you got there?” he asked, stepping closer, ignoring the other two pairs of eyes looking at him, and leaned in to kiss his brother.  
  
“Just a few things to take to Canada with us. Can you believe we leave in three days?”  
  
Sam’s grin was infectious, and Dean couldn’t help but return it. “No, Sammy, I really can’t.”  
  
“Hey, um, we’re gonna go out and get something to eat,” Jo started, pulling Ash along with her. “See y'all later!”  
  
“Obvious much?” Sam laughed as he snuggled into Dean’s arms.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“They’re totally leaving us alone because they think we’re gonna get all sexed up…”  
  
At the mention of sex, Dean’s mind immediately imagined Sam naked and sprawled out before him, hard and waiting.  
  
“Dean?” Sam laughed, feeling the bulge of Dean’s now half-hard cock against his hip. “You ok?”  
  
Dean shook himself from his thought, and grinned wanly. “I’m fine…just thinking…”  
  
“Yeah, thinking,” Sam laughed. “I wonder what about.”  
  
“Hey!” Dean cried indignantly. “You can’t tell me this has been easy for you?”  
  
“No,” Sam told him, “it hasn’t. But I found that jerking off while in the shower took the edge off.”  
  
Dean moaned, and Sam laughed, enjoying the teasing he inflicted on his brother. “I love you, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean laughed. He cupped Sam’s jaw and leaned in, kissing him gently. “I love you, too. Now,” he pulled away and took a hold of Sam’s hand, and pulled him out of the kitchen, “I’ve got something to show you.”  
  
“But, I have frozen things. I need to put them away!”  
  
“Leave them, just for a minute. I need to show you this.” Dean led them up the stairs, along the landing, to the door that would be Joseph’s room.  
  
Sam looked at Dean curiously, but he was excited to see what Dean had done to the room to make it their baby boy’s nursery.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Dean told him gently, smiling when Sam did as he was told. He opened the door and guided Sam inside so he was in the middle of the room. “Now, open them.”  
  
Sam eyes fluttered open and he was immediately struck with the sight of a beautifully decorated nursery, complete with a Winnie the Pooh motif. As his eyes glided across the room, they came in contact with the crib that was identical to the one he had so desperately wanted.  
  
He spun around and turned to face Dean, his eyes suddenly glazing over with tears.  
  
“I found it in town…in the antique shop? Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either.” Dean bit his lip, watching as Sam approached the dark wooden crib, the mahogany standing out against the pale colours of the room.  
  
Sam slid his fingers along the smooth finishing of the design, taking in beauty and passion that must have gone into making it. There were only five of these ever made and his brother had found one of them. He sighed deeply, totally content, when Dean’s arms slipped around his waist, resting his palms against his baby bump.  
  
“You like it?” Dean whispered, breath tickling the back of Sam’s neck.  
  
“I love it,” Sam replied. He turned around so he could face his lover, trying to hold the tears in his eyes back. “Thank you so much.” He leaned in and kissed Dean, trying to convey how happy he was and how much he appreciated what Dean had done for him.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Dean breathed, when they parted slightly. “God, you’re more the welcome.”

 

**

  
Two days until the wedding. Two days and counting.  
  
All the preparations had been done, John had now been ordained (much to their friend's amusement), and they were due to leave for Canada in a little over an hour. It would have been more ideal to fly, but what with Dean’s fear and Sam’s condition, it was decided that they would drive up two days before hand, giving Sam and Dean enough time to get there, as well as the handful of friends that were coming as well.  
  
The Impala was loaded with everything they would need, including Sam’s supply of gummy worms he had become incredibly addicted to. Dean just hoped that his sugar rush hit when they got there, not before hand.  
  
Sam had finally calmed down. Having John taking a huge weight off his shoulders made him realise that it wasn’t worth getting upset over, especially when he spoke without thinking and scared the living shit out of Dean. The look of heartbreak on his brother’s face still made him feel guilty. His pregnancy hormones were still raging through his body, but they were becoming easier to control. Well, apart from one, that is. Sam now wished that he hadn’t asked Dean to wait to have sex on their wedding night, as he was so horny. He often had to go to the bathroom to jerk off before he jumped his brother. He knew that Dean was suffering, but it made his heart swell with happiness knowing that he was doing it all for him.  
  
With the help of their fellow hunters and friends, the house was now completely finished. That was a load off Dean’s mind and he was grateful that they would be able to return home and just relax, all the while preparing for their son’s eventual arrival. Other than getting married, Dean was sure that that was going to be the best day of his life. Every time he touched Sam’s belly, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of love for his unborn child and for the man who was making it possible.  
  
And in two days, they were going to officially be a family.  
  
*****  
  
They arrived in Toronto the following day, after almost 18 hours of driving. Dean was shattered. They pulled into a motel just outside the city, and as soon as he was inside the room, Dean collapsed face first onto the bed. Sam smiled gently, feeling badly that Dean was so exhausted. But Dean had refused to let Sam drive, so it was kind of his own fault.  
  
Once Sam had closed the door behind himself, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Dean’s side. He shifted slightly so he was turned towards Dean’s upper body. He grinned when Dean turned his face towards him, eyes barely open.  
  
“You need to get undressed,” Sam told him, fingers running through his brother’s croppy locks.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Dean sighed, closing his eyes as Sam’s ministrations relaxed him.  
  
“Well ok”, Sam smiled standing. He went to the foot of the bed and picked up one of Dean’s legs, sliding his fingers up his ankle to tackle the laces. He got them undone fairly easily and pulled off the boot, dropping it on the floor, the thump muffled by the musty carpet. He picked up Dean’s other leg, bending it at the knee and repeating the action. He pulled his socks off too before he encouraged Dean to roll onto his back.  
  
With a little effort Dean complied, his eyes still closed. Sam moved to the side of the bed again, and reached down for the clasp on Dean’s jeans. A hand wrapped around his wrist before he could do anything. He looked up to see Dean looking at him, biting his lower lip.  
  
  
“I think it’s safer if I do this myself,” he said quietly.  
  
Sam looked at him confused. “Safer?”  
  
Dean nodded and slid Sam’s hand down to cover his crotch. “Safer.” Dean repeated, licking his lips as his breathing picked up a little.  
  
Sam’s own mouth went dry as he felt Dean harden under his hand. “Fuck, Dean.” He curled his fingers around the hardening flesh and squeezed. He watched as Dean’s back arched wantonly, eyes rolling shut. But as much as he wanted to undo those jeans and make Dean come so hard he forgot his own name, he didn’t. Instead, he dragged his hand away, and stepped away.  
  
“I think...” he started and then swallowed at the lust in Dean’s now open eyes. “I think you should undress yourself. And, um, I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
  
Before Dean could say anything, Sam was in the bathroom and under the spray of the shower, taking care of his own ‘problem’, hopefully for the last time. He didn’t know how on earth he was going to last more than two seconds tomorrow when they came back to the room after the reception. But as long as Dean was finally inside him, he didn’t care.  
  
Sam was standing in the shower, one hand on the cold tile, the other wrapped around his hard flesh, stroking - imagining it was Dean touching him. His bottom lip was between his teeth as he felt his orgasm building, the slip-slide of his hand offering just the right amount of friction.  
  
The shower curtain was suddenly pulled back and Dean was there, eyes dark with lust. Sam, startled at the sudden movement of the curtain, jumped. "Dean...what're--”  
  
  
Dean stepped into the shower. "I'll leave if you want me to, Sammy," he said, nipping at his neck, his hands coming around to cup his ass, one finger sliding gently between his cheeks. "Just say so - and I'll go. We'll wait until tomorrow," he breathed heavily, lips scorching Sam’s skin.  
  
  
"God NO!" Sam moaned, his mouth clamping down on his brother's. As much as he wanted to wait the last few hours, he couldn’t. He was so horny, so full of want and need, he just couldn’t contain it any longer. He forced his tongue between Dean’s lips, claiming his mouth. Dean’s lips opened willingly and he moaned deep in his chest.  
  
Dean’s finger pressed against his brother’s opening, just there, not breeching the tight ring of muscle, as he devoured Sam's mouth with his own.  
  
“Dean...” Sam moaned, breaking away from the kiss to arch back onto that finger. “Please...” The stimulation, however little it was, was too much. His balls suddenly tightened and then he was coming, back arched as he thrust against Dean’s hip, all the while trying to get Dean to touch _more_ of him.  
  
Dean held Sam up as he was wracked with pleasure, nearly coming himself. He could feel Sam’s cock pulsing in his hand, so he kept stroking, drawing out his brother’s orgasm for that much longer.  
  
  
Sam sagged against Dean’s body, trying to get his breath back, all the while not losing his erection. God, he had almost forgotten how intense sex was with Dean…and he wanted to refresh his memory fully. “Dean, I need you in me,” he panted, pulling back slightly so he could look at his brother.  
  
  
“God Sammy, anything…anything you want.” Dean’s finger was still pressed against Sam’s entrance, so he pushed slightly, the muscle giving way beneath the pressure. The water sluiced over Sam’s back providing just enough lube to ease the burn, but the way Sam was groaning, it didn’t reduce the amount of pleasure it brought with it. “Fuck, you feel so tight,” Dean breathed, dipping his head to press his lips against Sam’s neck. He scraped his teeth lightly along the length of Sam’s neck as he thrust his finger in and then back out again. He bit down when Sam’s fingernails scraped down his back, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.  
  
  
  
“More,” Sam grunted, pushing his butt back onto Dean’s hand. He was so desperate to be filled, so anxious to be taken over and over again. “Fuck Dean, put another finger in me!”  
  
  
Dean chuckled at Sam’s apparent need, but complied almost straight away. He slid his middle finger in alongside his index finger, moving slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace as he stretched Sam open. He added another finger, but when Sam grasped his cock in his hand, fingers curling tightly around him, he pulled them out and moved Sam so he was facing the wall.  
  
  
Sam allowed Dean to take hold of his arms, hands sliding down his limbs as he guided Sam to brace himself against the wall. “Gonna take you,” he breathed into Sam’s ear, pressing his erection into Sam’s ass. “Gonna take you so hard.”  
  
  
“Yes, Dean... _please_.” Sam spread his legs as far as the slippery surface would allow him to, leaning forward to stick his ass out, encouraging Dean to sink into him.  
  
  
Dean couldn’t wait any longer; it had been too long, too goddamn long. With his right hand guiding him and the other on Sam’s hip, he slowly pushed into his brother, breath catching in his throat as the tight heat closed around him. His balls finally touched Sam’s ass, and he paused, allowing his brother to get used to the burn. He listened Sam’s heavy breathing, the rapid puffs of air matching his own.  
  
“Move!” Sam demanded, pushing back against Dean, trying to get Dean to start thrusting. The hormones raging through his body were making him desperate, that first orgasm not nearly enough. He gasped when Dean pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock in, and then thrust back in hard, balls slapping against his ass. “Ugh,” Sam grunted, eyes slipping closed as his head fell forward.  
  
Dean gripped Sam’s hips tightly, the knowledge that there would be bruises driving him wild with lust. He leaned his forehead against Sam’s back, lips gently tasting him, a contrast to the way his hips were snapping forward with abandon. He felt like his was on fire, his blood turning to molten lava as it raced through his veins.  
  
“Touch me,” Sam gasped, his back arching as Dean hit him in the spot where he needed it most. “Please, Dean...t-touch me.”  
  
Dean could not deny such a plea, so with a slight shift in stance, his right hand snaked around Sam’s body to take hold of his thick erection. His hand formed a tight fist around the throbbing flesh, jerking it roughly as he fucked Sam deeply, the slap of his balls against his ass echoing in the small bathroom. “Missed this,” Dean groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he felt his orgasm start to coil in his stomach. “Missed being inside you, missed making you come...”  
  
“Fuck Dean, gonna do it, gonna come...” Sam thrust back every time Dean thrust forward, then trying to thrust further into Dean’s fist.  
  
“Do it, Sammy...do it...come for me...w-wanna feel you come,” Dean grunted, trying to keep the pace going as he felt his climax creeping up on him.  
  
Sam bit his lip to try and stifle the cries of pleasure, but as soon as the first wave ripped through him, he screamed, head flying back as his orgasm was torn from his body. He kept moving frantically, all the while incoherent words were spilling from his lips. But soon the tremors left his body, so he was able to concentrate on getting Dean off even though he felt so completely drained.  
  
“That’s it Dean, fuck me...love the way you fuck me...”  
  
Dean’s hand left Sam’s dick, and instead came up to where Sam’s own right hand was still braced against the wall and tangled their fingers together. “Love you, Sam,” Dean groaned, almost there. “L-love you so-so much.”  
  
“Show me Dean, show me how much. Come on Dean, let me feel it...let me feel you come in my ass.” The words had the desired effect and in the next instance, Dean was tensing up behind him, and then instantly there was a burst of heat in his ass as Dean let go.  
  
Dean’s hips stuttered, losing their rhythm as he unloaded inside his brother, never having felt something so intense in the whole of his life. Eventually the pleasure waned, leaving him feeling full and content, but very exhausted.  
  
Sam winced slightly as Dean’s softened cock slipped from his ass. He straightened and turned to face his lover; he cupped his face gently and leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft caress. “Love you,” he whispered against Dean’s lips. He grinned when those words were returned quietly, the smile spreading when Dean’s hand slipped down to his stomach, gently touching the rounded bump.  
  
“Love you both,” Dean sighed, his eye lids suddenly heavy. He pulled away slightly and only then noticed how cold the water had become. He reached out and shut it off before he helped Sam step out of the tub and wrapped him in a large towel.  
  
They dried each other gently, enjoying the comfortable silence before they found themselves in bed curled around each other, one of Dean’s hands pressed protectively on his Sam's belly. It was barely 1pm, but they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, and they needed all the rest they could get.  
  
******  
  
Sam woke up to pounding on the door, a sound which he was desperately trying to ignore. He stuck his head under his pillow, trying to smother the obnoxious noise, but the person on the other side would not relent. He reached over to the other side of the bed; his intention was to make Dean get up, but his hand was met with cold sheets. He sat up and blinked blearily into the dimly lit room, listening for any sign of his brother, but there were none.  
  
Before he could dwell on that too much, the door-banger started up again. With a frustrated sigh, he got up, making sure to pull on his boxers and a t-shirt first. He pulled it open, ready to shout at the culprit for making all that racket, but before he could even open his mouth, Jo pushed past him, making her way into the room.  
  
“What the...?”  
  
“About time, Sam. My knuckles were starting to hurt.” Jo made a show of examining her knuckles before she looked up and gave him a sunny smile.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked, slowly closing the door, confused as hell. “And where the fuck is Dean?”  
  
“Now, there’ll be none of that language young man!” Jo mock scolded. “I’ve been sent here on orders from my mother to help you get ready for your big day. She came and got Dean an hour ago; apparently you were dead to the world.”  
  
Sam’s mind was still foggy with sleep and he was finding it difficult to grasp whatever was going on. “I want to see Dean.”  
  
“Sorry, dude,” Jo said, shaking her head. “No can do. I am on strict orders; you can’t see each other before the wedding.”  
  
That word, right there, _wedding_ , suddenly brought it all crashing back down to him, reminded him what today was. His stomach lurched with sudden nerves, and it was all he could do to keep the contents of his stomach in until he reached the toilet.  
  
He tried to get the vomiting under control, but it seemed that morning sickness hadn’t quite left him yet. He could feel Joseph moving restlessly, and that just fuelled his need to hurl. It eventually abated, and as soon as he flushed, he sagged against the bowl, trying to calm his churning insides.  
  
“A little nervous?” a bright voice chimed from the door, although sympathy could be heard.  
  
Sam made no effort to reply verbally, so he just grunted, all the while staying exactly where he was.  
  
“C’mon Sam. Have a shower. That’ll make you feel better, and then you’ll be that much closer to tying the knot!”  
  
Sam just grunted again and pushed the door shut in her face.  
  
******  
  
“This is the most fucked up tradition I have ever heard of!” Dean groused, pulling at the collar of his crisp white shirt. “I want to go and see Sam!”  
  
“Dean, quit your fucking moaning,” Bobby growled, trying to pin his own boutonniere to the blazer he had unwillingly put on. “You’ve got another goddamned hour to wait, and by God if you don’t shut up I’ll get your father in here.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at the idle threat, but he shut up anyway. But that didn’t stop him thinking it.  
  
******  
  
That final hour seemed to drag by. Both men were each waiting anxiously until they could see each other for the first time that day. Sam was more nervous than he could ever remember being; even telling John he had been accepted to Stanford seemed to be a breeze compared to this. He hoped his brother was ok. He knew Dean, and he knew his brother would be trying to put on a brave face if he were feeling as bad as Sam imagined. He just hoped that Dean wouldn’t leave him standing at the altar like a fool.  
  
That thought got his imagination running. What if Dean _did_ leave him? It was one thing to be marrying a guy, but a guy that was your brother...your _pregnant_ brother? Well, even Sam could see the crazy there.  
  
Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean was having very similar thoughts. If Sam were to leave him it would kill him, but he would be able to understand why. This wasn’t a normal thing to do. _But when did Winchesters EVER conform to normal?_ He tried to reason with himself. But Sam wasn’t a normal Winchester. He _wanted_ normal, had wanted to marry a pretty girl, have 2.5 kids, a white picket fence and a Great Dane. Instead, he was marrying his brother, knocked up with his kid. Oh God...maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do, maybe this was all very wrong.  
  
Dean started sweating as his mind kept going over and over everything, so nearly ready to start freaking out, but then Bobby was there, telling him it was time to go, and he was left with no time to think. He just tried to remind himself that this was what he wanted and what Sam wanted, and there wasn’t anything that could take this away from them.  
  
*****  
  
This was it; this was the exact moment he had been waiting for all his life. He stood at the side entrance, looking into the small hall, decorations up thanks to Jo and Ellen. His eyes roamed, trying to find his brother, heart beating rapidly, fears still niggling away at his heart. But then he saw him, walking straight down the make-shift aisle, looking absolutely radiant, pregnant belly barely noticeable beneath his tailored suit.  
  
Dean took a deep breath and stepped forward, eyes focused on his brother, not the few friends who had come out with them.  
  
As soon as Sam saw Dean, he felt relief spread through his being and his eyes shone with pure happiness. He was suddenly glad that he had forced Dean to get a tailored suit, the fabric and fit doing wonders by enhancing his physique. When he reached Dean, he didn’t even realise that their father was now in front of them, smiling proudly at them both. Instead, he smiled widely, fingers encircling Dean’s as he reached out to him.  
  
“Dean...” he started, but words seemed to fail him. But his lover, as always, knew what he wanted to say.  
  
“I know, Sammy. Me too.” Dean swallowed heavily, trying to shift the lump of emotion in his throat.  
  
John allowed them to continue to revel in each other’s presence for a moment before he cleared his throat in order to get their attention. They seemed startled by the noise, but looked at him none-the-less, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
“I’ve never done this before, but here goes,” John took a breath and began. “My boys haven’t had it easy these past 24 years; their mother dying was a sure way to make sure I would fuck up the way they were brought up, and in all honesty I was close to just giving up. But looking at them today, I am so glad we struggled through. It wasn’t the most stable of upbringings, but even for all my faults, it has produced the most stable of young men, and I couldn’t be prouder.  
  
Most people would not accept a romantic relationship between their two children, but as I always say, Winchesters are not most people. I couldn’t be happier that my sons have found love with each other and have produced a grandchild for me to spoil out of it. I wish you boys so many good and long years together. Make sure you’re happy, even when things look bad.” John smiled gently, giving a slight nod to both Dean and Sam as they gave their thanks in just one look. “Now, I expect you boys have something you would like to say, right? Dean, you may start.”  
  
“Sam....Sammy. You know I’m not one for words, in fact I’d rather be beaten by a demon than talk about feelings, but when it comes to you I can’t seem to shut up. When you would talk about your normal, how you wanted to break away from this life, I wanted to scream that _you_ were _my_ normal, that I didn’t want anything more as long as you were in my life, no matter what shape or form. But for some reason you decided you loved me too, the way I loved you, and I have never been more thankful for anything in my life. When I let myself..." Dean stopped a moment to clear his throat, "let myself love you, I..." he cleared his throat again.  
  
Smiling Sam took over and began, Dean, you mean the world to me, and the fact that you wanted to do this speaks volumes. I know how much you love me just by being you. You may not say it every day, but I know. I know your family is the most important thing in your life, and I am happy that I’m part of that, and that, because of you, we’re going to have another addition,” Sam guided Dean’s hand to his stomach, and Joseph kicked out, causing his parents smiles to broaden. “I know I’m not easy to live with at the best of times, but I am so thankful for you sticking by me through everything...and...I just love you so much.”  
  
A tear trickled out of Sam’s eye, and Dean reached up and caught it with his finger.  
  
“Bobby? Do you have the rings?” John asked, his voice cracking with emotion ever so slightly.  
  
Bobby stepped forward and passed the ring box to John who opened it and held it out for both Sam and Dean to take the ring intended for the other.  
  
“Dean, repeat after me,” John paused for a moment for effect. Hey, he had seen it done on TV like that... “I take you Samuel,” John grinned a little at Sam’s glare.  
  
“I take you Samuel,” Dean repeated, receiving the same glare.  
  
“To be my husband. I promise to love, honour and protect you.”  
  
Again, Dean repeated the words, keeping eye contact with Sam. “And fight any fucking demon, spirit or ghoul who would even dare try to hurt us,” Dean added on his own, smiling sheepishly at Sam. He took Sam’s left hand in his own and slid the simple silver band onto his finger.  
  
“Um, well, ok,” John stuttered, Dean’s ad-libbing throwing him off. “Now Sam, I take you Dean...”  
  
Sam repeated after his father, keeping to the simple words and not throwing in anything extra. He just wanted to be declared married and kiss his new husband. He repeated Dean’s action of placing the ring on his finger before holding on firmly.  
  
“Well, now that’s over, I guess I have nothing else to do other than pronounce you married! You may kiss...but, er, not too much tongue, ok? I’m still your father and only two feet away.”  
  
Both men ignored John as they leaned in to share their first kiss as a married couple. Dean cupped Sam’s face gently as their lips pressed softly against one another, each desperately wanting to devour the other, but both rightly knowing that this was not the place.  
  
A deafening racket soon filled their ears, and they pulled back, each blushing red as the handful of people who were there clapped and applauded them.  
  
Now they just only to sign the documents and then endure a meal with everyone at a fancy restaurant downtown that had been booked, shockingly, by Ash. The wedding night couldn’t come soon enough for either of them.  
  
*******  
  
Dean struggled with the lock on the door of their motel room, his concentration solely focused on his new husband, who was plastered against his back. When Sam’s hand slithered down his stomach and cupped his increasingly hardening cock, the key slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground.  
  
“Sam,” he moaned, closing his eyes and trying to get control. “Hold on a minute, would ya? I gotta get us into this room.”  
  
“Don’t wanna wait,” Sam grunted hotly into his ear. “So fucking horny.”  
  
“Christ.” Dean removed Sam’s hand from his crotch and gave himself enough room to bend down to retrieve the key. That, to Sam, was his invitation to run his fingers along the crack of Dean’s ass, causing him to snag the key and bolt upright. Dean managed to actually get the key in the lock this time, and a second later he had the door opened. “Inside. Now.”  
  
Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He followed Dean inside, and slammed the door shut, locking out the world beyond. Before he got a chance to pounce on Dean, Dean turned and stepped closer to him, his eyes soft and full of love, want and need.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered, almost afraid to shatter the silence in the room. He reached out and ran his hands across Sam’s stomach, gliding up his chest to his shoulders, pushing off the suit jacket that so that it pooled at Sam’s feet. He leaned in, lips barely brushing against Sam’s, just breathing in the scent of his lover.  
  
Sam whimpered as he tried to press forward only to have Dean take a step back. The look on his face told him that this was going to be Dean’s show. He tried to calm his lust as Dean’s fingers steadily unbuttoned his shirt, tie already discarded.  
  
He mirrored his previous movements, push at Sam’s shorts in a similar fashion to the jacket. As they fell to the floor, Dean brought his hands back to Sam’s chest, dragging his nails lightly over the sensitive skin, making sure to scrape over Sam’s nipples.  
  
“Dean,” Sam moaned, his head tipping back, “please. I don’t want to wait...please, I need you.”  
  
“Fine. Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”  
  
Sam moved as hastily as his pregnant body allowed him. He tried to make it sexy as he could, but gave up when he saw Dean grinning at him. With a pout pulling at his lips, he settled onto his back, arms crossed over his chest. “No need to laugh,” he groused.  
  
“I’m not,” Dean told him, slowly stripping out of his clothes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. “I was just thinking about how unbelievably cute you are and how much I can’t wait to sink inside of you.”  
  
Sam gave a full body shiver as he imagined just that. He licked his lips and gazed longingly at Dean, urging him in his mind to get a move on.  
  
Finally, Dean was free of his clothing, erection now free to curve up toward his stomach, already red and angry looking. He approached the bed slowly, moving deliberately so he could give Sam a long, hard look at his body. When he reached the edge of the bed, he bent his knees so he could kneel on the mattress and then moved slowly over Sam’s body until he was on his hands and knees above him.  
  
“What do you want?” Dean asked as he bent his head down to swipe his tongue along Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam gasped, arching his head away from Dean in order for his brother to have better access.  
  
“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean breathed again, lips gazing across the soft skin of Sam’s neck. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
“S-suck my nipples,” Sam groaned, hands coming up to cup Dean’s head, fingers threading through his hair.  
  
“Your wish...” Dean smirked as he placed light kisses down Sam’s chest, allowing his teeth to graze the smooth skin until his lips closed around an already peaking bud.  
  
Sam arched, almost violently, as Dean encased his nipple in his hot mouth, sucking on the hard pebbled nub. “Dean!” Sam groaned, holding his brother’s head in place as pleasure shot through his veins straight to his dick.  
  
Dean lapped at that one for a moment more before he moved to the next, offering the same treatment. The taste of Sam’s skin was driving him into a delirium, so much so that his cock was throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat.  
  
Soon, Dean moved away from the sensitive nub, continuing his path down Sam’s body while the younger man panted before him. As he made his way over Sam’s growing stomach, he kissed it gently, drawing soft mewling sounds from Sam’s throat.  
  
Eventually, Sam felt Dean’s breath against his cock, but the expected relief did not come. Instead, Dean bypassed it completely in favour of licking a little lower. Sam almost screamed as he felt Dean’s mouth descend on his balls, and he spread his legs wider, as far as they could go, bending them at the knee, so that Dean had better access.  
  
Dean could smell the pure masculine sent permeating from Sam, causing him to reach between his own legs to press against his cock so he could try and relieve some of the pressure. But all it did was fuel his need more.  
  
When Sam felt the sudden coolness around his groin, he opened his eyes to see that Dean was sitting back on his haunches, fisting himself slowly.  
  
“God, Dean,” he moaned, desire pooling in his stomach.  
  
“Want to fuck you Sam,” Dean moaned, pupils completely dilated. “Can I?”  
  
Sam nodded his head fervently, no need to even think about his reply. “Please,” he whispered, his ass literally aching with the thought.  
  
Dean clambered off the bed and reached for his bag, the tube of lube still tucked inside. He rooted around for it, and preened in triumph as he clasped it. He was back on the bed within seconds, already flipping open the cap.  
  
“How do you want this?” he asked as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, smothering them completely. He waited until Sam was about to answer and then slid his hand down between his new husband's legs, inserting his index finger inside.  
  
Sam opened his mouth to answer, but couldn’t find the words as he felt Dean’s finger press inside. He grunted and pushed down on the digit, wanting to feel more.  
  
“Tell me, Sammy. Tell me how you want this.” Dean pulled his finger almost all the way out and then thrust it in again, making a reply almost impossible.  
  
“L-like th-this,” Sam stuttered, eyes rolling shut as Dean pressed in another finger. “Want you to fuck me like this.”  
  
Dean said nothing, and instead pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with the slippery lube. He lifted Sam’s right leg so that it was over his own shoulder, not only so that he would have more leverage, especially now Sam’s that stomach had grown considerably, but also because it spread Sam wider.  
  
“Love you, Sam,” Dean moaned as he pushed his way inside, the tight heat never ceasing to strike him in his very core. “Love the way you feel.”  
  
Sam couldn’t say anything, too wrapped up in what he was feeling to be able to respond. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dean slid in those last few inches, breathing deeply when he was finally all the way inside. He opened them when he felt Dean’s breath fan across his face, seeing that he was right there. He leaned up just a fraction where Dean’s mouth met his, kissing him for the first time since they had arrived at their hotel room.  
  
Their kisses were frantic and full of heat as Dean pulled out and the slammed back in, both panting into each other’s mouths. Dean had to pull back as he continued the steady pace, trying to remain in control when all he really wanted to do was lose himself in Sam.  
  
Sam wrapped his other leg around Dean’s hips and tried to use it to make Dean speed up. His hands clutched Dean’s shoulders as he continued to drive into him, but still he wasn’t moving fast enough.  
  
“Harder,” Sam grunted, clenching his teeth.  
  
“You sure?” Dean gasped, not wanting to hurt the younger man.  
  
“Do it. Fuck. Me.”  
  
Dean would be a fool to refuse a request like that. He shifted his hips slightly, pulled out and the pushed back in, harder than he had before, allowing his body to lead. He heard Sam howl, obviously having hit that spot inside him, so he made to hit it each time.  
  
Almost every thrust Dean was hitting his prostate and that was causing him to come undone at the seams faster than he had wanted. But now, he didn’t care. His cock was practically vibrating between them, untouched this whole time. His right hand snaked between their bodies, and he grasped himself, somewhat awkwardly because of his expanding belly, tugging roughly to bring along his orgasm that he could already feel in his toes.  
  
“That’s it, Sammy,” Dean grunted as he watch his brother touch himself. “Make yourself come. Do it.”  
  
Dean continued thrust wildly as Sam began to lose all sense of reality. He was only moments away from coming when Sam started babbling incoherently, thrusting sharply back against him.  
  
“G-gonna...oh Dean, gonna come. Make me come, make me come!” Sam cried, hand moving frantically on his leaking cock. The sudden feel of Dean’s hand joining his sent his reeling, back arching as his balls tightened and his toes curled. He shot load after load between their heaving chests, coating them both.  
  
Sam’s ass tightened almost painfully, the look and feel of him climaxing driving Dean to the brink of insanity and with one final thrust, he too fell over the edge, spilling into his brother’s tight, hot ass. He continued to shiver as Sam’s ass muscles milked every last drop from him, arm muscles going weak. He managed to stop himself from falling on top of Sam, instead, pulling out slowly and collapsing onto the bed beside him.  
  
Sam panted, trying to feel his body again, the endorphins still floating around making that damn near impossible. He sighed and turned his head to look at Dean who looked hot and sweaty, but completely satisfied.  
  
“Thank you.” Sam whispered, eyes still focused on Dean’s face.  
  
Dean turned and looked at Sam, eyes sleepy, but confused. “For what?”  
  
“For this. For loving me. “For marrying me.” Sam looked down at himself, eyes taking his pregnant body. But he looked back when he felt Dean touch his cheek gently.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Dean told him. “But in any case, you’re welcome.”  
  
Sam smiled, but then shivered as his cooling body now felt the slight chill in the room.  
  
Dean noticed, and sat up to pull the covers up and over them, the settled down, allowing Sam to curl into his body. He stroked the hair away from his brother’s forehead and kissed it lightly. “I love you, Sam. My beautiful husband.”  
  
Sam smiled in to the darkness, and let sleep take him at the conclusion of his wedding night.

 

**

Two weeks.

Two whole weeks until Joseph was due, and Dean was absolutely bricking it. The house was completely finished, they had brought in everything they needed for a baby, and still, it felt like there was something missing. Something he hadn’t done. But for the life of him, he couldn’t think what.

Sam was big, but he wasn’t much bigger than he was a month ago. Michael had given him another scan and reassured them that nothing was wrong, Joseph was just a small baby. Sam seemed satisfied with that answer, but Dean couldn’t stop from worrying. If he was a small baby, then the odds of him dropping him were greater.

He couldn’t tell Sam he was so worried, so he kept it to himself and just prayed that he would be a good father, even though he was petrified he was going to do everything wrong.

******

Sam knew Dean was freaking out. He could feel it whenever Dean was near, and he thought that maybe Dean would open up to him and tell him what had him so worried, but he should’ve know better. Dean was a very proud man, and there was no way he was going to let Sam know what he was worrying about, so in the end, all Sam could do was let it happen and try to convince him everything was going to be fine without being obvious.

******

It was storming outside and Sam was restless. Joseph wouldn’t quit moving and whenever Sam was about to drop off to sleep, another kick would startle him awake. Dean was sleeping soundly beside him and didn’t seem to notice Sam’s stop-and-start movements.

Sam sighed in frustration and kicked back the covers, climbing out of bed.

"You got me up, kid. You happy now?" Another solid kick to his ribs was the only answer he needed.

He made his way carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. He squinted as he turned on the light, it being too bright for his tired eyes. He poured himself a cold glass of water and sat down on one of the barstools, listening to the wind and rain howling outside.

He sat there daydreaming for at least half an hour before his eyes were drawn to the window. He was unsure of what it was at first, but as he got to his feet and made his way over, lightening burst across the sky, lighting up the back garden for a spilt second, revealing what the darkness was trying to conceal.

His cry of terror got caught in his throat as his mind processed what it was seeing. A demonic face was pressed against the glass, black, soulless eyes looking right at him. Even through the noise outside, Sam could hear what it was saying.

__

I want your baby.

__

******

Dean was thrown from sleep as he heard Sam cry out, his terror plain as day. He glanced to the side of him, almost to validate that Sam wasn’t there, before he tore back the covers and rushed down the stairs.

He found Sam leaning against the kitchen counter, one hand clasping his belly, the other holding him up.

"Sam!" Dean cried as he ran over to him, standing in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and noticing how pale he was. "Sam, what’s wrong? Is it Joseph? Is there something wrong with him?"

When Sam didn’t answer, Dean noticed that he was looking right past him, eyes trained on the window. Dean turned and looked, but saw nothing. He turned back to Sam, seeing that the colour was not returning to his cheeks.

"Sam, what’s going on?" He shook him slightly, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, eyes finally focusing on him.

"Yeah, Sammy. I’m here." Dean felt Sam start to tremble and quickly pulled him into his arms, trying to comfort him as best he could. "Tell me what’s wrong, Sam. Is it Joseph, is there something wrong?"

Sam shook his head slightly, enabling Dean to breathe a little easier, but then, if it wasn’t the baby, what was it?

As if Sam could hear Dean’s train of thought, he started talking, voice wavering ever so slightly. "There was a demon, Dean. It was out there, looking right at me."

"A demon? But we’ve protected the house…"

"The house, not the grounds. Dean, it was looking right at me. It said," Sam almost choked on his words, but he forced them out. "He said he wants my baby."

Dean’s heart shuddered to an almost complete stop, his entire being going cold. "How do you know that’s what it said if it was outside?"

"I could hear it, Dean. It was almost as if it was standing right next to me." Sam’s eyes burned into Dean’s, pleading with him to believe him, to do something that would comfort him in some way. But those crisp-clear words kept echoing in his mind.

Dean could see by Sam’s desperate gaze that he was telling the truth and he stepped away from him. "Go into the living room and I’ll check outside." He ran back to the bedroom to grab his gun full of rock salt before he headed outside to the back garden.

He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he actually stepped outside, and the he scouted the area, looking for the son of a bitch who had dared to threaten his child. There was no sign of it, the demon probably long gone, but when he reached the kitchen window where Sam had said it had been, there on the window frame, was the smallest trace of sulphur.

Oh fuck.

*****

When Dean got back inside, he found Sam in the living room, sitting on the couch, eyes black, hands on his stomach. Dean put the gun down on the coffee table and sat beside his brother, gently reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. As Sam leaned back into the touch, Dean pressed his lips against his temple.

"Are you ok?"

Sam shook his head, swallowing heavily. "No Dean, I’m not. He’s threatened my baby…I can’t-I won’t let him take him, Dean, I won’t."

"I know. I won’t let him either. I will fucking kill the son of a bitch before he can ever _try_ to lay a hand on either if you." He said it with such conviction that his voice shook.

Sam turned his head to look, wincing slightly as the baby kicked. It seemed Joseph could sense how upset his parents were. "Why do you think he wants him?" Sam asked, his voice quiet.

Dean shook his head, eyes dropping down to Sam’s swollen stomach. "I don’t know." he answered honestly. "Maybe a sacrifice or maybe he thinks Joseph will be powerful.

"But how would he know that?" Sam asked, brows furrowed together.

"Think about it, Sam. We have a reputation. Most demons know about your powers and I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire underworld knows you’re pregnant with my baby. Put me and you together, and we could have a powerful baby on our hands."

"I think we need Dad," Sam admitted, curling into Dean. He wanted to be strong for Dean and for their baby, but he could already tell this was going to test him.

*******

The next day, John and Bobby were over before the sun had finished rising. Dean had called them as soon as Sam was back in bed asleep, his soft snores filling the room. He hadn’t explained the whole situation, just that something had happened and he needed them.

The had arrived within the next half an hour, both anxious to find out what was going on.

"Dean?" John called as he walked into the house, followed closely by Bobby.

"Keep it down, Dad," Dean said as the two men stepped into the kitchen. "Sam’s sleeping."

As Dean took a sip of the whiskey he had been nursing, John and Bobby looked at each other with concern. This was worse than they had originally thought.

"Dean, what’s going?" Bobby asked, taking the seat opposite him as John continued to stand.

Dean sighed and downed the rest of the of his drink, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. "We had a visit last night."

"A visit?" John asked, confused. "From who?"

"Demon," Dean poured himself another drink and downed it in one. "Sam saw it and it threatened Joseph."

"Threatened him? How?" Bobby asked, looking worriedly at Dean as Dean poured yet another drink.

"How do you think?" Dean asked, he voice rising. "He threatened, ok? He wants him for God knows what and I feel so fucking useless because I don’t know how to protect them." Dean looked up at his father, eyelashes wet, looking utterly lost.

John reached over and placed his hand in the middle of Dean’s back. "We won’t let anything happen to him, Dean, you know that."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes tightly, willing away tears. "I can’t lose them, Dad, I can’t."

The room fell silent as each man started to contemplate a course of action.

********

A few hours later, Sam came downstairs and stood at the door, listening to his family.

Dean slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it Dad, I’ve told you, we don’t know what the fucking thing wants!"

"Calm down, boy," Bobby said in a warning voice. "We’re trying to help here."

Dean sighed. "I know-I’m just worried. Sorry."

Sam walked into the kitchen and stared at them. "I think I should be a part of this conversation, don’t you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean stood and walked over to his brother’s side. Dean placed his hand against Sam’s cheeks. "I didn’t want to wake you," he smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

Sam pulled back and grimaced. "Have you been drinking?"

Dean had the decency to look guilty as he looked away from Sam’s questioning gaze. But before anything could be said, Sam’s eyes clouded as a look of pure pain came over his face. He doubled over, hands coming to his head as agony seared his mind.

Dean dived forward, grabbing ahold of Sam before he fell to his knees. He lowered them both carefully to the floor, kneeling, mindful of Sam’s stomach, his heart in his throat as his brother cried out in pain.

Sam’s nose started to bleed as images tore through his mind. He wasn’t aware of any of the activity surrounding him, just the images that kept flashing through his head. Slowly, the vision receded and Dean’s concerned face came into view before everything went black.

******

As Sam went limp in his arms, Dean felt panic surge through his body. He cradled him, hearing John and Bobby talking and moving around him, but he couldn’t focus on anything but his brother’s limp form in his arms.

"Sam?" he whispered desperately, lowering him gently so he was laying on the floor. He pulled off his shirt and balled it up before lifting Sam’s head, slipping the shirt under it as a makeshift pillow.

Dean gently patted the side of his face. "Sammy? C’mon baby, wake up."

John pulled his phone out in his panic and called Michael. It rang twice before the other man picked up.

"Michael, it’s John. Sam’s had a vision and he’s passed out…" John paused as he listened to Michael’s voice at the end of the line. "Dean’s supported his head…ok, thanks, Mike." John hung up and moved to Dean’s side. "He said to give him twenty minutes to wake up, but if he doesn’t then we’re to call Michael again and he’ll get here as quick as can. The key thing is not to panic. Sounds good in theory, but not so good in practice."

Dean nodded at what John was telling him, but soon turned back to his brother, trying to coax him awake. "Sammy, you gotta wake up. Open your eyes for me. Come on," Dean pleaded, his voice shaking.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, his tongue lightly swiping across his bottom lip. "Dean?" he asked, looked around, his eyes focusing on Bobby, who squatted down beside him.

"How ya feeling, Sam?"

Sam made to answer, but then memories of his vision suddenly surfaced. "Dean!" he gasped, his eyes going wide. "The demon, I know where it is!"

"Whoa Sammy, take it easy. You just fainted, ok baby?"

Sam pushed himself up as quickly as he could, hands grasping at the front of Dean’s t-shirt. "No-Dean, he’s got one…he’s gonna kill it. He’s gonna kill the baby!"

"What baby? Sam, what did you see?"

Sam swallowed and looked up into his father’s eyes, suddenly feeling haunted by what he knew could come to pass. "The demon that was here last night…it’s going to kill that baby." He closed his eyes and brought back the horribly vivid images. "There’s a pregnant woman and he’s going to cut the baby from her and leave them both to die."

"Where, Sam?" Bobby asked gently.

Sam searched his mind for any clues, willing to find this woman before it was too late. Just as his head was beginning to pound with the effort, he saw it.

"Taylorsville, Kansas."

*****

Dean was in two minds about leaving Sam alone, but Sam had begged him to go help John and Bobby.

"Dean, pleased, you need to go. There’s not much time," Sam had said when Dean had helped him up and taken him over to the couch. He had still been quite weak from the force of the vision, so Dean had used his own weight to support him while John and Bobby left to get their gear together.

"I’m not leaving you alone," Dean told him, lifting his hand to cup the side of Sam’s face. "I don’t want anything to happen to you."

Sam had smiled gently at his lover. "Nothing will. You know I’ll be protected as long as I’m inside. You need to go; that woman and her baby depend on it." Sam pressed his forehead against Dean’s, offering comfort to his brother the only way he could.

"Ok," Dean conceded. "I’ll go. Just promise me you’ll stay inside."

Sam pressed his lips against Dean’s, kissing him softly, making Dean a promise.

******

Sam could see how hard it was for Dean to leave him, but he had to go. Sam had given them all the information he could and it had only taken them a moment to work out exactly where they needed to go, but it was still a three hour drive.

Dean had promised to call as soon as they were on their way back, so all Sam could do was wait.

Joseph seemed to be sleeping at the moment, so Sam used to opportunity to get some rest himself. A banging from the kitchen roused him a few hours later, and he blinked blearily in the bright sunlight that shone into his room. He sat up and just listened, waiting to see if he could hear the noise again, and sure enough, he did.

He carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to make a sound and cautiously made his way downstairs, but not without picking up a gun first. His bare feet made no sound as he moved across the plush carpet of the living room and into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the area, eventually coming to rest on an open window that was banging in the breeze.

He muttered under his breath about stupid brothers and his sense of security as he made his way across the room to shut it. He set the gun on the counter top and reached for the banging window, finally getting a hold of the handle and pulling it closed with a resounding ’thunk’.

"Thank Christ for that," Sam muttered, thankful that the awful noise had stopped. He turned back toward the living room, planning to go back upstairs and finish his nap, but then something moved out of the corner of his eye. He went still, hunt instincts kicking in, but when he went to retrieve the weapon, it was gone.

"Looking for this?" a gravelly voice asked.

Sam's blood ran cold. He slowly turned back around and came face to face with the thing he saw the night before, the gun he had carelessly left on the kitchen counter now pointing at him.

"Good to see you again, Samuel."

********

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dean asked, looking up at the boarded windows.

"Yeah, this is it." Bobby told him looking at the paper he held in his hand. "Could Sam have gotten it wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "No, Sam has never been wrong about this stuff. Maybe too late, but never wrong."

John stood gnawing on his lip, something not feeling right. There was no way that they got this place wrong. It was everything Sam had described, apart from the fact that it had obviously been derelict for years.

"Call Sam," he told Dean. "Just to make sure this is it."

Dean nodded, doing as he was told. He tried Sam’s cell first, and when there was no answer, he tried the house phone. When he had tried three times on each, he stopped. "He’s not picking up," he said, strains of worry beginning to tint his voice.

John swallowed heavily. "I think we’ve been set up."

Bobby’s eyebrows raised, as Dean’s palms began to sweat. "Set up?"

"Yeah. I don’t know how the fuck it’s happened, but we need to get back. Right now."

Dean nodded and scrambled back to the Impala, everything beginning to make sense. They were all sent away for something that was never going to happen while Sam was left alone. He just prayed that Sam had the good sense to stay inside.

*******

Sam swallowed nervously as he looked at the demon, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "How did you get in here? This place is protected."

The demon rolled his eyes. "C’mon, Sam. I thought you were smarter than that. These symbols don’t mean shit to those of us who are older than they are. There just ain’t no way of keeping us out if we really want in."

"What do you want?" Sam asked, his voice calm and cool as steel, although he was feeling anything but.

The demon smiled wickedly, eyes flashing black for a mere second, his gaze sliding down to Sam’s protruding stomach. "I thought you psychics were supposed to know these things."

"You’re not getting him," Sam spoke with venom on his tongue, "so get the fuck outta here before my brother and father get back and send you back to whatever ring of Hell you came from."

The demon ‘tssked’ patronisingly. "Good ol’ Johnny and Dean-o won’t be back for a while yet. Something about a demon trying to take an unborn baby from its mother…"

Sam’s heart was suddenly in his throat. "How did you know about that?"

"I had to get you alone somehow."

"You…you sent that to me?"

The demon clapped, smiling wide, gun still in his hand. "Boy, you really are the clever one in the family, aren’t ya?"

"Fuck you," Sam snarled, anger and protection for his baby winning out over fear and despair. "You’re a coward. Had to get rid of the other hunters before you came in because you knew you wouldn’t last more than a few seconds."

The hideous smile on the demon's face vanished and he was suddenly stalking his way over to Sam. He back handed him across the face with such force that Sam was spitting blood from his mouth.

"I’m not scared of you. You got rid of the others, but I’m still here. I maybe pregnant, but I’m still more dangerous than you will ever know." Sam pulled his arm back and punched the demon, sending him sailing backward from the force of the blow. This gave him just enough time to get back into the kitchen and grab another gun from a hidden weapons drawer. Sam had bitched at Dean when he had put it in, but now he had nothing but thanks.

He spun around, the gun aimed, but he faltered when he saw the demon was no longer there. He was caught off guard when he was grabbed from behind, an arm choking him as it pressed against his windpipe.

"That wasn’t so clever, boy," the demon spat, the acrid smell of his breath causing Sam to gag.

"Have you ever tried investing in a toothbrush?" Sam wheezed. Clearly, this was not the right thing to say because the next thing he knew he was sprawled across the floor. He grunted as pain shot up his spine, into the back of his head, trying to find a way to protect himself and Joseph.

"You’ve got a smart mouth just like your brother, don’t you?" the demon asked as he stood over Sam. He leaned down and gripped his hair, yanking his head back, making Sam gasp in pain. "But that ain’t gonna get you anywhere. Because when I’m finished here, you’ll bleed to death before you even know what will become of your child."

******

"Come on!" Dean cried out at the traffic. "Get out of the fucking way!"

Horns blared at him, but he just kept on driving, John keeping up behind him. He prayed that they didn’t run into any cops because he didn’t have the time to explain why he was driving his car so fast. If anything, they would throw him in jail for being high and possibly give him a myriad of psychological tests.

He kept dialing the phone on the off chance that Sam would be able to pick up, but still there was nothing. Dean swore for the millionth time that he would get this fucker and kill him.

*******

Sam couldn’t be sure how long had passed, but he had been pinned to the wall, unable to move as the demon made a show of sharpening his long-bladed hunting knife. He could feel Joseph moving restlessly inside him, and tried his best to calm his quaking nerves. He had tried everything he could think of to break free, but it just wasn’t happening. The only thing he could do was pray that Dean would get back soon.

Make that now.

The demon approached Sam, its eyes now blackened once again, moving like oil through water, slick and dangerous.

Sam tried in vain to break free again, but he couldn’t move. "No!" he cried, gritting his teeth as the demon lifted his shirt and poised the knife to slice across his belly.

"I wonder how powerful he will be," the demon tormented. "Such a shame you’ll never know."

From somewhere deep inside him, rage boiled up, surged through his veins like an electrical current. He felt the blade pressed against his skin and that was all he needed for an increased level of telekinesis to break free and force the demon away.

"You’re. Not. Having. Him." Sam grunted as his eyes focused and he pushed all the psychic energy he had in him toward the demon.

The demon's eyes bulged as he felt a tearing at his chest. He looked down, his concentration gone, allowing Sam to slide to the floor, and saw red stains appearing on his shirt. "What…?"

Sam ignored him and kept concentrating, sweat already prickling at his forehead. He wanted this thing gone, this thing who had dared come into his house and threaten him and his son.

The demon screamed in agony, his skin giving way to razor like cuts, the tearing going much deeper, into his organs. He ripped open his shirts as if to confirm what was happening to him. His eyes were no longer black, just a sickly blue colour, the white of his eyes more yellow than anything else. Blood started to seep from his mouth, and he knew he was moments from his demise. He tried to expel himself from this already dead body, but he found that he couldn’t. Something was trapping him inside.

Sam could feel himself weakening, but he needed to hold on, just a minute longer. He panted as the demon suddenly exploded into a ball of yellow light, it’s screams echoing throughout the room.

It was over. The demon was gone, completely destroyed. Sam had no idea what had happened, how he had done it, but he refused to think it over right now. He needed to call Dean.

He slowly stood, his knees trembling slightly as he supported himself with the wall. He took the few steps it took to get to the phone when suddenly a crippling pain rippled through his stomach, catching him completely off guard.

"Oh God," he whimpered, knowing somehow what was happening, but also that it was far too soon. There were two more weeks before the c-section and Joseph wasn’t due until a week after that. He was three weeks early!

Sam grabbed for the phone, and dialed before bringing it to his ear, but the line was dead. The demon must have disconnected it. He dropped the phone and tried to remember where his cell was.

Shit. It was upstairs.

He thought about going up there just as another wave of pain hit him and knew instantly there was no way he was going anywhere. He tried to breathe through the pain the way he had saw women do it on television, but it was so hard to concentrate. He managed to move so he was sitting down, back against the wall, knees bent.

He knew, as the contraction waned, that his sudden burst of power had caused this, probably putting too much stress on Joseph, and had caused the labour pains to start. He wished Dean would hurry up and get back, because he had no idea what was going to happen if Joseph couldn’t get out of his body.

*******

Ten minutes and he’d be back. Dean hoped that they weren’t too late. He refused to think about what he might find, hoping that Sam was tucked up in bed or vegging out on the couch. If he or Joseph were hurt, he didn’t know what he would do.

Finally, he could see the turn for the driveway. He slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt and fled from the car. He rushed into the house, calling out for his brother, determination set on his features.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Dean heard Sam’s voice coming from the kitchen and rushed in there. At first he was relieved to see that Sam was ok, but as he got closer, he saw that 'ok' was a far cry from reality. "Sammy?"

"Oh fuck," Sam gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as another contraction hit. They were gradually getting closer together, and truth be told, he was really scared.

"Sam, what’s going on?" Dean asked frantically, kneeling beside him.

"Labour…I’m in labour." He breathed shallowly, trying to breathe through the pain as much as he could.

"Labour? What the fuck? How? It’s too soon!"

"Tell me about it." Sam gulped in air and finally relaxed again. "I think I made it happen. That demon came back and he tried to cut the baby from me and, fuck Dean, I don’t know how I did it, but I destroyed him with my mind. I think that him threatening Joseph woke something in me…some powerful…but now…oh shit!"

Dean didn’t really have time to absorb what had just been said, but he managed to pull out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Michael, Sam’s gone into labour."

Sam tried to listen to what Dean was saying, but could barely concentrate. He held on to his stomach, trying to control his agony, but it wasn’t working.

"Ok, we’ll be there soon. Thank you, Mike." Dean hung up the phone and grabbed Sam by the arm, helping him to stand.

"Gonna get you to Michael’s, ok? He’s getting everything set up and ready for when we get there so he can deliver Joseph.

Sam nodded and moaned with the effort of moving.

John and Bobby suddenly burst through the door, coming to a halt as they caught sight of the scene in front of them.

"What’s going on?" John asked, moving quickly to help Dean support Sam.

"Sam’s in labour," Dean told him. "Can you drive us to Michael’s? I don’t think I’ll be able to get us there without crashing."

John nodded and took the Impala keys from Dean.

"I’ll follow you boys in the truck," Bobby said. "I’ll get a few things for Sam and clothes for Joseph, ok?"

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said as they headed out of the house.

"Bring the blue baby grow with the storks," Sam told him and Bobby nodded, having no idea what a 'baby grow' was. He was sure he could find it, though.

"Right, lets move."

******

Dean sat in the back of the car with Sam as John sped down the highway.

"Not long now, Sammy," Dean tried to say as soothingly as possible, brushing back Sam’s damp hair from his forehead.

"It hurts," Sam whimpered, his body feeling exhausted.

"I know baby, but it’ll all be over soon and he’ll be here with us, causing as many sleepless nights as he wants."

Sam gave a small chuckle but then groaned loudly when another contraction hit. They were only a minute or two apart now and Sam begged the heavens above that they would get to Michael’s already.

"Nearly there, son," John said from the front, glancing worriedly in the rearview mirror. His foot pressed down harder on the gas, the car speeding up.

******

Eventually, they pulled into Michael’s private driveway, gravel flicking up as John stopped the car. He pressed down on the horn twice, signifying their arrival.

Sam was incredibly weak and both John and Dean had to carry him to the door, which opened immediately, Michael waving them in.

"Go right on through and get him into the gown that’s in there. Then I need you two to both put on the surgical scrubs that are in there. This may not be a hospital, but I am not risking infection, ok? I’ll be in in just a moment with my help."

The men nodded, already knowing that there was going to be someone there who would assist Michael with the operation. He had explained that it wasn’t a procedure that could be done on his own.

They somehow managed to get Sam changed and onto the bed before they covered their clothing and hair in the protective clothes.

Sam looked up at them drowsily and gave a small laugh. "You look stupid," he told them.

John and Dean both scowled back at him, and if Sam hadn't been hit with another contraction, he would’ve laughed again.

"Ok," Michael said, coming in, followed by a red-headed woman. "Let’s get this show on the road. This is Pam, she’s going to assist me. Don’t worry, she a hunter herself and won’t breathe a word of this."

The two oldest Winchesters looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, turn him onto his side so I can give him an epidural."

Dean did as he was told and helped Sam onto his side, exposing his bare back and ass. He looked away when Michael injected him at the base of his spine, wincing at the soft moan Sam gave.

"Right," Michael started, moving away and dropping the needle onto a surgical tray, "that should kick in any moment, so it won’t be long now."

*******

Dean was holding Sam’s hand as he underwent the c-section. Bobby had turned up moments earlier and John had waited outside the room with him, feeling it only right that his sons were able to experience this alone.

Dean kept his eyes focused on Sam’s face, his free hand sifting through his sweat-slick hair. His heart was beating rapidly, the knowledge that the birth of their son was imminent.

"Right, I’ve opened an incision and I’m just about to get him out, ok?" Michael told them.

"I’m scared," Sam whispered, his hand holding onto Dean’s tightly.

"About what?" Dean inquired, eyes searching his brother’s face worriedly.

"What if I’m not a good father?"

"Oh, Sam. You will be. I know you will be. I have absolute faith in you and Joseph is going to love you so much. I honestly don’t think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you," Sam said. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Dean replied, leaning down to kiss Sam on his forehead.

"Michael?" Dean and Sam heard Pam say, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I know, I can see it. Right, we need to get him out now."

"What’s wrong?" Dean asked panic surging through his chest.

Michael didn’t answer for a moment, instead he was working hard to get Joseph out. Finally, he had the baby free from his father’s stomach and immediately passed him to Pam while he worked on getting Sam stitched up.

"What’s wrong with him," Sam cried out, tears already falling down his face. "What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he crying?"

"Sam I need you to calm down, ok? He’s got the umbilical cord around his neck and it’s cut off his breathing. Pam knows what she's doing…try not to panic."

But Sam couldn’t not panic. "Oh God! No! My baby, where’s my baby. Please…no, no!"

Dean knew he had to keep himself cool and collected for his brother’s sake, even though all he wanted to do was join Sam in his despair. "Sammy, he’ll be ok. He has to be…he’ll be fine." But even as he said those words, he could hear how hollow they were.

Pam worked on the tiny baby vigorously. Before she joined the hunt, she was a trained midwife and knew exactly what to do. She placed the tiny breathing pump over the baby’s mouth and nose, using it to stimulate his lungs. After the fourth attempt, Joseph moved and opened his mouth, his cries filling the room.

Both Sam and Dean heard it and Sam broke down with relief. "Where is he?" Sam asked, wiping at his eyes.

Pam’s just making sure everything's as it should," Michael told him, reassuring him. "Now, I’m going to move you into one of the ground floor bedrooms and Joseph will be joining you shortly, ok?"

******

John and Bobby were waiting in the room with Sam and Dean for Joseph to finally appear. It had only been about two minutes, but it seemed like hours had passed by before Pam walked in, a tiny bundle in her arms. "There’s someone here who wants to meet his parents," she smiled and carefully passed the tiny baby over to Sam who was propped up in bed. He refused to sleep until he had held Joseph, finally seeing him for the first time.

Sam took the baby into his arms and gasped at how tiny he really was. "He’s so small," he whispered in awe, eyes getting cloudy with tears.

Pam smiled. "Yeah. Only 7lbs 2oz. Now, I’ll leave you alone to get acquainted."

"Hello, Joseph," Sam whispered, sniffing. "It’s so good to be finally able to hold you."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam and trailed his finger across his son's cheek. "You gave us quite a scare there, little man," he sniffed, trying to keep his emotions at bay, failing miserably. "I love you so much. I’m going to protect you and look after you. God, look how dark your hair is!"

Sam chuckled through his tears. "But he looks like you, Dean. God, this kid is beautiful."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"You want to hold him?" Sam asked, lifting his head and looking at his brother.

Again, Dean nodded and carefully took the tiny bundle from Sam’s arms, holding him carefully to him. "My little miracle," he whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Joseph’s head. The tears that were misting up his eyes spilled over and trailed down his cheeks. Joseph snuffled lightly and yawned, making Dean’s heart clench with a kind of love he had never felt before.

John and Bobby smiled at the small family and with an understanding look toward each other, left them alone for some time together.

"So how does it make you feel, being a grandpa?" Bobby asked.

"Old," came John’s reply, causing Bobby to burst out laughing.

*******

"You should get some rest," Dean told Sam a while later.

They had placed Joseph in the portable bassinette by bed and neither man could stop looking at or touching him.

"I don’t want to," Sam said stubbornly, but then yawned. He was exhausted, and he was barely keeping himself awake.

"I’ll still be here when you wake up and so will Joseph." Dean reassured him, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Sam smiled and kissed him back, his eyes slipping closed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for giving me the most precious thing in this world." Sam was already asleep before Dean had finished what he was saying, but that was ok. He was sure his brother knew exactly how he felt.

Dean looked back at Joseph, who was still sleeping soundly, unable to believe how far they had come in the past nine months. It truly was amazing. His mind drifted as he wondered whether there was another way for a man to become pregnant. Even though Joseph had just got here, he didn’t want him to be the only child, and truth be told, he kind of wanted to be the one to give his son a brother or a sister.

He wouldn’t tell Sam that just yet. They had all the time in the world and he wanted to get to know this little one first before any decisions were made.

But who knows? In the not so distant future, there could be another little addition, giving Dean the one thing he never thought he would have again.

A family.

**The End**


End file.
